Mi casco de gel me proteje
by Soff Cullen Withlock
Summary: Lo odiaba, pero lo necesitaba, su casco de gel le daba confianza le daba coraje y valor, sin el se siente indefenso y desaliñado, se vuelve a sentir el mismo chico que era golpeado y abusado en su otra escuela, pero cuando lo usaba se sentia bien consigo mismo y ahora que se lo quitaba sabia que no lo necesitaba pero se lo volvia a poner porque, su casco de gel lo proteje


Blaine era un buen chico de una buena familia, por lo tanto siempre tenia que estar bien vestido y peinado con toda la gel disponible, el ciertamente lo odiaba, pero debia admitir que se veia mejor peinado con un casco de gel que sin el y con unos rulos negros callendo por su frente, cuando crecio y le dijo a sus padres que era gay, ellos dejaron de prestarle atencion y no por que no lo quisieran si no por el simple hecho de que no sabian como lidiar con eso, con tener un hijo gay que para ellos era algo como pecado, pero por un lado libero a Blaine de tener que hacer ciertas cosas que el odiaba como peinarse de lado y con un casco de gel en la cabeza, de tener que ver esos estupidos partidos de football y rugby donde los jugadores no hacian mas que lastimarse y que el tanto odiaba, de que sus padres y su hermano Cooper lo molestaran para saber si el tenia novia o algo por el estilo, cuando comenzo a ir a Dalton a causa de la golpiza que le propinaron aquellos matones, comenzo a vestirse un poco mejor por que el colegio lo ameritaba y por que ahora con sus nuevos amigos tenia mas animo de arreglarse y hacer todas esas cosas que dejo de hacer cuando sufria abuso en su antigua escula, pero su necedad ante el gel seguia presente, solo lo usaba cada vez que era una ocacion especial, o cada vez que los profesores se lo pedian para que pudiera presentar algun examen y el lo hacia los obedecia con gusto, tampoco era un rebelde y no era como si se fuera a morir por usarla un dia o dos.

Pero toda su advercion hacia la gel cambio cuando lo conocio, cuando Blaine conocio a Kurt, Blaine comenzo a usar gel todo los dias, todos en Dalton estaban sorprendidos de verlo llegar siempre impecablemente peinado, Los Warblers le preguntaron por que su cambio repentino pero ni sabia el porque, bueno si lo sabia pero todavia no se sentia seguro como para contarle a sus amigos lo que sentia por que el ni siquiera estaba seguro de lo que el mismo sentia, solo sabia que no queria que aquel guapo y tierno chico que habia conocido de nombre Kurt lo viera sin gel, como se veia presenteble y guapo, o por lo menos es lo que Kurt habia dicho.

Por todo esto cuando Brittany prohibio el gel para la "Prom-saurio" se altero y no quizo asistir se sintio desesperado, ¿Que pasaria si Kurt (su actual y primer novio) no le agradaban sus afros rulos pero no se pudo negar cuando Kurt dijo que el "Anti - Prom" estaba de lo mas aburrido y que se queria ir la verdadera graduacion, como negarse si iba a ser el ultimo baile de su amado novio, aunque penso seriamente esconderse en el baño cuando Brittany le dijo que se quitara el gel por que estaba prohibida, estaba asustado, no por el verse desaliñado a frente a los demas si no por que Kurt lo veria asi, se lavo bien la cabeza con los ojos bien cerrados y con el poco valor que le quedaba (sin mirarse al espejo) salio del baño y se dirijio al baño, como quiera no hizo falta tener que mirarse al espejo para saber que esos afros y negros rulos estaban en su cabeza solo con ver las cara de Tina y Mike pero siguio con su firme decicion de no verse en los reflejos despues de todo su casco de gel ya no estaba alli para protegerlo.

Cuando Blaine usaba su casco de gel incluso que lo odiara lo hacia sentirse mas seguro, sin el probablemente no hubiera tenido la valentia para decirle a Sam que el no estaba en venta, no hubiera sido capaz de enfrentar a su hermano y decirle todo lo que sentia, incluso cuando lo usaba todos los dias cuando era pequeño, su casco de gel lo protejia de las constantes criticas de sus padres y familia, sobre lo delicado y afeminado que era, y ahora alli parado junto a los crueles estudiantes de McKinley se sentia desprotejido y debil, su coraje* se habia ido con su casco de gel, aquel chico que sabe boxear hasta que le sangran los nudillos y es cinta en negra en artes marciales habia desaparecido, solo quedaba el mismo Blaine inocente que habia sido brutalmente acosado y golpeado hasta llegar al hospital.

Despues de unos minutos mas de busqueda por fin lo encontro, puudo ver su cara de sorpresa y vaya que era mucha.

-Wow-fue todo lo que Kurt pudo decir y Blaine en ese momento queria regresar al baño tomar un frasco de gel peinar esos afros y negros rolos y volver a crear su casco de gel y cuando Brittany por fin le dio un permiso especial para usarlo por que su pelo era totalmente un desastre, casi corrio al baño y digo casi por que una mano blaca como la porcelana lo tomo de la muñeca y lo obligo a quedarse, cuando el se voltio vio a Kurt con ojos suplicantes, el solo queria su casco de gel.

-No tienes porque hacer eso, no tengas miedo te amare con el bote de gel encima o sin el, aparte quiero que todo mundo vea los hermos rulos de mi amado novio-dijo Kurt y el sonrio, esa noche Blaine se dio cuenta de dos cosas.

La primera que Kurt lo amaria aun si su pelo no estaba perfectamente peinado con su casco de gel encima.

La segunda que a lo mejor ya no necesitaba su casco de gel tanto como el creia, pero ahora que sabia que no lo necesitaba, se daba cuenta tambien que le gustaba, no solo por que le infundia coraje, sin no tambien por que a Kurt le habia gustado asi con su casco de gel y ahora que estaban los dos juntos su casco de gel no solo lo protejia a el sino tambien ahora a Kurt, por que gracias a el Blaine podia ser lo suficientemente valiente como para protejer a Kurt.

De nuevo su casco de gel lo hacia, _Por que su casco de gel lo proteje._

**No se si lo sepan pero Blaine le mandaba a Kurt mensajes que decian "Courage" en español coraje, de ahi saque lo del el casco de gel, dejen Reviews si les gusto y tambien si no, es mi primer fic de Glee asi que no sean crueles**

**Besos y Abrazos**

**Soff Cullen Withlock**


End file.
